


Prompts for everyone!

by Pirateking



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateking/pseuds/Pirateking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, here are some plot bunnies I've been kicking around, but due to promises to finish my first fic before starting another one, I've decided to give them over to the public! I really hope someone takes an interest on them and puts their own twist on it. If not, I'll eventually get around to them....eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are for you! I really like Rose_Cotton, and Antarctica_or_Bust and thought about their style of writing when these pop up.

#1 Hobbits don't say good bye, goodbye means you'll never see each other again. When Bilbo leaves with out saying farewell. the dwarfs feel hurt, especially because in their culture not saying goodbye is equivalent to not forgiving them. one dwarf sets out to set things straight, to apologies and beg for forgiveness Bilbo/thorin or Bilbo/Dwalin or (any pairing you feel fits).

#2 The most sacred promise for a Hobbit...a pinkie promise. when the dwarfs witness Nori extend his pinkie to Bilbo after the escape from Mirkwood, they get curious. Bilbo wants to know why Nori want so bind them together forever? Nori/Bilbo (or whom ever you feel fits)

#3 Pinkie promise, Bilbo makes a pinkie promise with the Dwarfs "I'll do everything in my power to get your home back, and protect it from ever falling in the hands of a tyrant" they don't realize how serious it is until after the BOFA. where Thorin hadn't realized that Bilbo saw him as a tyrant, and know so does he. Can Thorin make it right? Can he prove to Bilbo that he is the rightful ruler as well as the best King for Erober? or will Bilbo once again try to remove him? Pinkie promises' are serious business. Bilbo/Thorin or (anyone or no pairing) also Female Bilbo is a good one for this plot.

#4 Hobbit's Hibernate...with family. What will a dwarf family do when their hobbit is trying to herd them into sleeping the up coming winter? some think it's cute others think it's nuts. Bilbo/Durin family or Bilbo/Ur family or I rather like Bilbo/Ri family feels 

Just want anything that deals with Bilbo Hibernating and the dwarfs either supporting him or trying to stop him.

#5 Hobbits don't weir jewelry, but when they do they weir them around their ankles, Bilbo's dwarf likes to see anklets on Bilbo. Bilbo/anyone that works with metal

#6 Dwarfs get a calling to form a gift for their one. When Thorin creates his, he doesn't know where its worn. to thick for a wrist to small for a crown and most differently not a ring. He assumes that its a necklace for a very dainty neck. Ashamed of his creation and unwilling to show it to his family and court, Thorin instructs his spy master Dwalin to get rid of it and never tell anyone about it or tell him where he hid it. After all Dwarfs are judged by their calling gifts, what would the kingdom say if they found out their crown prince made a strange item...something that most differently could not be for a dwarf. Fast forward to the Shire, where Bilbo finds something shiny in the banks of Brandybuck river. Hobbits wear anklets. what will Thorin do when during the quest he sees Bilbo slip on an anklet right before speaking to Lord Elrond. DRAMA Bilbo/thorin

#7 Nori never felt a calling to make anything for his one, he was a thief what could he possible steal for his one? But when the calling starts Nori's sticky fingers just can't get enough, especially when Hobbit just leave so many things for that taking. a fic where Nori really needed to get a hand on his need to steel anything that was in the garden from the hobbit home with a green door. After all, you shouldn't steel from the same place twice even if they were just red tomatoes. Bilbo/Nori this story can also be that Lobolia stole Bilbo's silverware and Nori stole them back for him...er...unintentionally. Nori/Bilbo

#8 Hobbits have a strange affliction, something that helps them have tons of children. Gandalf thinks it makes them the most amusing creatures of all middle earth. A fic where whenever a hobbit giggles they switch genders. The dwarfs just think Bilbo doesn't have a sense of humor. There's a dwarf that wants to fix that. A fic were a dwarf(s) try to make Bilbo laugh. Bofur/Bilbo Kili/Bilbo or Bilbo/Fili what a surprise they're in fore 

#9 Bilbo finds out that Dwarves value craft above all things, he sets out learn one for his beloved(s). for one whole year he practices at night or whenever he can sneak away. I see this as a threesome fic (bilbo/thorin/Dwalin) or fili/kili/bilbo just because can you imagine getting a gift from two great dwarfs and having none to give them. (can be just a regular paring as well)

#10 goes with #9 Bilbo wants to give his gift to his lovers/husbands, but over hears them talking with other dwarfs about lesser crafts to learn and craft not even worth learning, they talk smack on how much they hate that craft. Bilbo can either over hear them together or in separate occasions. He eventually asks one or both what they think about a particular craft (his) and get a negative review. Distraught about the abomination he's created he seeks to hide it or destroy it; to save his ones from utter humiliation of having to weir, show or use his gift in front of the kingdom. craft clay/glass/amber things that are weak and not normally useful for dwarfs to use. Bilbo makes glass/clay/amber dishes, tea sets, or what ever. Balin or Dis know how much Bilbo has worked on this gift and find out what their idiot dwarfs have done. Will Bilbo succeed in destroying his creation? 

depending on what happens in #10,#11 can go with #10,9 Biblo and his gift, what well his dwarfs do? I think it would be funny if the dwarfs find out about it, but are to late, Bilbo gives it away or destroys it, the two (or one if that's what you decide) are trying to figure out what or how to confront Bilbo

#12 Bilbo needs to sleep.something in which hobbit's hibernate during the winter which is why they eat so much through out the year. so Bilbo with what ever pairing you'd like goes around stealing things from his intended to make himself a "nest" or something to hunker down for the winter, things like clothing, blankets anything that could have his love's sent and hides away either in his own hobbit made burrow or under someones bed :). I just think it would be cute if one of the dwarfs go around and is like "where all my stuff at?" and then "where biblo" and the whole mountain goes hey-wire looking for their missing hobbit.

what makes this sound better in my head is if the dwarf doesn't know that bilbo has a thing for him, only after getting some information form gadalf/elf/book does he put two and two together, how will he react? He's got all winter to figure out how's he's going to tell Bilbo what he feels, will they find bilbo's burrow in time?

pairings I think would work best: nori/bilbo (cause really picture a thief freaking out that his thing are missing) ori/bilbo (knitted nest) kili/bilbo (aww) Dwalin/bilbo (er...where's my knuckleduster?) Thorin/bilbo (for obvious reasons) bofur/bilbo (me hat? and come on I can see bofur finding bilbo's nest, cause he's a sneaky minor and just curling up with him) any other paring could work.

I originally gave this prompt to Antarctica_or_bust, but figured different renditions of this are going to come around.


	2. For anyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my only request is that you please please please notify me when you use one of my prompts that way I can go read them! gifting is good too!

#1 Female Bilbo: Bilbo is pregnant and wants to throw a baby shower, normally in the shire this includes pretty much everyone in the celebration. but what is she to do when an entire kingdom is participating and dwarfs take guessing games a little to serious. please include in this fic : babyshower games-such as: the string game to guess how large the belly is (image how good at guessing dwarfs) with bilbo on a podium for about 30 seconds and the game consists of having to guess how much string is needed to go around the hobbits belly. Second game/match cake eating and so on. I really think it would be adorable for Erabor to throw a huge festival *cough* baby shower, with pastel colors and everything! 

#2 Kili/Tauriel: Kili finds out Tauriel is trying to learn how to use the forge, in order to properly court him. this can be bilbo/anyone as well. 

#3 Nori/Bilbo, Bilbo/anyone: Bilbo gets drunk and tells Nori he's the most beautiful Dwarf that ever lived! 

#4 Sentence challenge-please write a fic where these sentences are used:  
"Don't think just because you're gorgeous you can push me aside and do what you want!"  
"you think i'm gorgeous"  
"I never said that! I just meant that you're far to charming...oh go to hell!" (just make it seam that in an argument someone says this and regrets, while the other has a satisfying smirk)

and

"I've been trying to be everything, to do everything in order for you to love me." 

also

"I've cried so much that there's nothing left to cry, all I have to give you is the last shred of dignity" 

#5 anyone/anyone: someone gets their feelings hurt and the other takes offence on their behalf-where some one outside the company insults a member (calling them ugly, or dumb or something) and one of the members takes huge offence. 

#6 Fili/Sigrid (love these guys!) Sigrid has an admirer from afar, and it's not Fili-where a far away prince/noble falls for Sigrid and wants to marry her, Fili isn't amused. 

#7 Fili/Sigrid goes with 6: Sigrids admirer is very persistent, going as far as challenging Fili to a duel for her hand! or the admirer has a lot of influence in trading and is twisting the dwarven kingdom arm to get Sigrid. 

#8 Bifur/orc : Bifur looses his mind when he realizes that orc females are beautiful (i got inspired by WOW)

#9 Nori/orc female or Ori/orc female: playing with the whole orc females being beautiful, this fic is about how Nori in his shady business made friends with an orc female (by accident, because really how was he to know that's how they look) and falls in love, and that's why he always knows what's going on in the world, he literately has friends on the other side. Or Ori's curiosity gets the better of him, he gets to know this female orc and decides to push his luck. 

#10 General: any pairing: Gollum fallows and finds Bilbo. (this should be written like a scary stalker fic) it is Bifur who saves him.-can be at anytime frame really.

#11 Hobbits are fragile things, so when Bilbo gets sick and looses all her hair the dwarfs freak out. Later Bilbo picks the hair up and braids it together to make a chain, and gives it to the some one as a gift. since it's so important and all. giving hair to someone is incredibly special to dwarves (like giving someone your liver for them to live kind of special), this fic I imagine Female bilbo/anyone, but it can work with regular bilbo/anyone 

#12 Rejection: Dwarves do not handle rejection well.


	3. Have at them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey you guys, hope you enjoy them! please give me some notice when you are going to use them, that way I can go and read them :) as always do what you please with them, that includes changing pairing, genders and so on!

#20 Bilbo remembers when things where easy, this is a fic where Bilbo kinds misses his old life in the shire, being royal consort is allot of work./ Bilbo (female) has a hard time dealing with being queen, and want a break, to bad dwarves are work-a-holics that don't understand the concept of taking a break. 

#21 Hobbit are called little bunnies because they are shapeshifters too, and Beorn convinces a reluctant Bilbo to run in his other/animal form. Bilbo it quite a handsome (place your animal here) and the dwarves have lots of fun chasing him. 

#22 Toymaker, clockmaker: Bifur carves his first toy when he's a boy, finds his first gem when he's a tween and gives them to his one when he's a teen. Bifur is a clock maker, and he sees time tick on by. 

#23 Wind my hair around your neck: this will work with any pairing but it can't be between two dwarves. someone out of the dwarf species never cut their hair untill they marry, then they present their hair to their husband/wife to signify the strength of their love, and their devotion to them. Some dwarf feels and silliness occurs. 

#24 The sea: Hobbits are pirates, River Pirates to be precise. Dwarves are treasure hunters. run with this.

#25 You're not mine: one sided love. where someone confesses their emotions to someone that doesn't return them....this can't be Bilbo/Bofur I'm done with seeing Bofur get his heart broken. 

#26 Happiness: it's a little funny, Bilbo thinks, that all he's ever wanted was to have great adventure, but when he finally did; he realized that what he truly needed was happiness. 

#27 Elves Elves!: can one of you guys write one where Ori is really happy to see elves and want to ask them questions and document everything in his journal during the stay in Riverdale but doesn't because the company doesn't approve and keep him from doing so. So Ori is all miffed about it, when he finds himself in Murkwood he just goes for (he might as well, seeing as he's captured and alone) and makes friends with a very unlikely elf. 

#28 5 times someone kisses Bofur and one time He kisses someone

#29 Nori teaches Ori to swim, Dori watches from the shore. (brother's Ri family) 

#30 Kili can't braid heir, but no one has the heart to tell him. This is why the Durin family always has wonky braids.


End file.
